wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Perry Saturn
In 1992 he worked as a jobber in WWF. Perry, along with Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko as The Radicalz, debuted in the WWF on January 31, 2000. They appeared in the front row of a live episode of Raw and brawled with the New Age Outlaws after The Road Dogg literally fell into their laps. Cactus Jack urged them to help him fight the heel McMahon-Helmsley Faction, but they quickly turned on Jack in order to gain employment from Triple H, who was then controlling the WWF. Benoit left the group on amicable terms when he became sidetracked by his feud with Chris Jericho, and the three remaining Radicalz began feuding with Too Cool and Chyna. After Guerrero left to be with Chyna, Saturn and Malenko teamed together for a while before disbanding. Saturn moved into the Hardcore division, pursuing then-champion Crash Holly. After Malenko tried to win the Hardcore Championship for himself, the former partners turned on one another. Guerrero was drawn into their feud, leading to a triple threat match at Judgment Day with Guerrero's European Championship on the line. Guerrero was able to retain with the assistance of Chyna. Saturn was later joined by Terri Runnels, who became his manager and onscreen girlfriend. After failing to proceed in the King of the Ring tournament, Saturn went after the European Championship once more, finally beating Guerrero on July 23. Terri's rivalry with The Kat led to a feud between Saturn and Al Snow, and on August 31 Snow defeated Saturn for the European Championship. The Radicalz reformed in late 2000, feuding with the revived D-Generation X and defeating them at Survivor Series. That same evening, the Radicalz attacked Stone Cold Steve Austin during his match with Triple H, briefly reforging their alliance with Triple H. Dean Malenko began trying to win the affections of Lita, the valet of The Hardy Boyz. This led to a feud between the Radicalz and The Hardy Boyz, with the former defeating the latter at Armageddon. Saturn helped Guerrero defeat Test at WrestleMania X-Seven, but Guerrero later left the Radicalz once more, again reducing the faction to just Saturn and Malenko (Benoit had left in early 2001), with Terri still accompanying Saturn. The remaining Radicalz returned to the tag team division. After a match in which he legitimately attacked jobber Mike Bell, Saturn immediately underwent a significant gimmick change and, possibly as punishment for his actions, was involved in storylines about his becoming infatuated with a mop. After receiving head trauma in matches against the Acolytes Protection Agency and Raven, Saturn began acting eccentrically and speaking nonsensically, allegedly as the result of a concussion. Saturn began uttering the phrase "you're welcome" at inopportune intervals, and then fell in love with "Moppy", an inanimate mop which he believed was alive. This gimmick went over well with the fans, leading to a face turn. Terri Runnels told Saturn to choose between Moppy and her, and was infuriated when Saturn chose the mop. She left Saturn for Raven, who would help her enact vengeance on Saturn by "kidnapping" Moppy and feeding 'her' into a woodchipper. Saturn in turn gained a measure of revenge when he defeated Raven at Unforgiven on September 23. After this, Saturn dropped the gimmick, but still remained a face. In April 2002, Saturn reinjured his ACL, and was sidelined for four months. During this time, the WWF would rebrand themselves as World Wrestling Entertainment though this would not affect Saturn as he was released by WWE before returning in November 2002. Saturn was backstage visiting former colleagues at WWE's Bragging Rights pay-per-view on October 24, 2010. Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:WWE European Champions Category:Current Alumni